We Never Change
by Jiffy the Spiffy
Summary: Inspired by Coldplay's "We Never Change", this story is about what it takes to figure out who we are. What happens when your all alone, and all you have is yourself... Please Read
1. The Deafening Silences

This is a new story that I've been working on... if your a reader of The Linder Lie... (my other F&F fanfic) you know whats going on... but if you don't-  
  
I'm currently on vacation and I decided that I would post the first chapter of this story. I'll be honest with you... I'm not very far with this story... and some things, (including the title) might change. If many people like it, i might continue it and post it here, but I'm not sure. I guess it just depends on how it is accepted. Please review, i'd really appreciate it....  
  
- I do not own any of the characters, ideas, or events from the Fast and the Furious or 2 Fast 2 Furious. They solely belong to the people who invented them. And like many others have said before, you can sue me, but your not gonna get much....  
  
We Never Change  
  
The Deafening Silences  
  
They say silence can be deafening, but they never really understood that until today. The day when all hell broke loose, the day when their lives as they knew them ended. The day when hearts broke, loyalties died, and friendships broken. There wasn't anything left nothing to hold on to, nothing to fall back onto.  
  
It was so quiet in the car that day. The four of them...driving...silence.   
  
If only everyone could see Team Toretto now. They were the best, the bad asses, nobody could touch them, or so they had thought. There they were, running. It was unbelievable; it was unheard of, the Toretto street racing   
  
Mia could feel her heart breaking. Holding back the tears that threatened her, killed her, but she couldn't let them fall onto her cheeks and down her face. She had to stay strong, she had to ignore her fears. She had to stay together for Letty, Dom, and Leon. She just had to. But she was still there, reliving those few seconds of her life over and over in her mind. Brian, the man she loved, the man she'd given her heart to and his in return and Dom, the other man she loved, her brother who had always been there, through everything. Both on either side of her, making her choose. How could she choose, why did she have to? Love or family? Family or love? Family prevailed, she had chosen the team, or what was left of it, she had chosen family.  
  
Leon was shaking. He knew it and he figured everyone else in the car knew it too. His hands moved uncontrollably, they wouldn't stop. He gripped the wheel and prayed for them to stop. He could've been slapped in the face, but he wouldn't have noticed, he was numb. Vince, god dammit why Vince. Why couldn't it have been him on that truck? Just not Vince. And Letty, oh god poor Let, watching that car flip, having the knowledge that she was in it, he couldn't even begin to explain the feeling. When Dom's voice came over that two-way... 'Leon, pull back for Letty, get her outta there.' He held his breath, he was too focused on Let to remember to breathe. His heart stopped when he saw her, the car, the cuts, and the blood....  
  
Letty sat silent in the backseat, not daring to move, not daring to speak. Staring out the window, ignoring the world around her. The chaos, the anger, the sense of helplessness. God, she hurt so much, everything hurt. Her head hurt, more than likely a concussion from smashing her head into both the steering wheel and the ceiling of the Civic. Her ribs hurt, probably broken from the fall and the way she landed. Her arms, her legs, her stomach, the list went on. Most of all, her heart hurt, her heart was falling apart. She was scared. Letty couldn't believe she was admitting it, but there wasn't a point in hiding it anymore. Forget the tough guy, forget the attitude, and forget the bullshit. She was scared, Jesus she was so afraid. She could feel herself beginning to give up, it wasn't worth it, and there wasn't anything anymore. 'It'll be okay baby, I love you.' She closed her eyes and forgot.  
  
Dom was going to go crazy. He was forcing himself to be sane, he had to figure this out. He could freak out later, he could go crazy, he could yell and scream at himself later. He needed to focus on survival now. He wouldn't look at Letty, god, he couldn't. Her beautiful, perfectly smooth skin, was now littered with cuts and scratches that would become scars. Her amazing shining eyes now full of fear and hurt. Hurt he couldn't make leave, pain he couldn't make go away, fear that he had caused. He had failed. Failed his father, Leon, Mia, Jesse, and his Letty. Then Vince, he'd failed Vince. He had trusted him, he'd believed in Dom. But Dom couldn't do anything but watch, couldn't do anything but hope and wish.   
  
He began to talk.  
  
"Here's the plan, Leon," Leon ripped his gaze from the road and over to look at Dom, "you and Letty run, get the hell out of California and the states as fast as you can, don't stop for any reason. When you get to Mexico go to where we planned, wait there. Mia, all you can do is stay here in Echo Park, if the cops come around, do whatever you can to avoid them. Don't tell them anything, I'll come back for you."  
  
"What about you Dom?" Mia said hardly audible.  
  
"I'm going after Jesse, he can't be out there alone, and they'll be looking for everybody. I gotta find him before they do. Everybody got it?"  
  
Mia and Leon both agreed quietly. Letty was still and silent.  
  
"Letty?" Mia said in a quiet voice.  
  
Letty didn't reply.  
  
"Letty?" Mia said louder, her voice quavering.  
  
Letty still didn't answer.  
  
"Letty?" Mia sobbed, not worried about the tears anymore. She reached over and gave Letty a slight shove. Letty's head fell forward, her chin resting on her chest, blood dripping slowly out of her mouth.  
  
Mia didn't care about the tears anymore, she couldn't hold them back and she was tired of trying. The saltiness stung her throat and she felt her heart seem to stop beating. The world seemed to freeze as Mia reached over and brought her fingers to Letty's wrist.  
  
Dom found himself forcing his head to not turn back to Letty. His mind couldn't handle this, this was too much, it wasn't happening.  
  
After only a few seconds, Mia dropped Letty's wrist. Her arm fell with a soft thud and Mia completely lost it. Mia covered her mouth and face with her shaking hands and sobbed.  
  
Leon looked into the review mirror at Letty and his own glistening eyes looked back at him.  
  
A lump had formed in the back of Dom's throat and after a great effort, he swallowed it down again.  
  
Moments passed, with Mia's crying, Leon's numb shock, and Dom's efforts not to be a baby and cry.  
  
"Dom?" Mia's quiet, unstable and dangerously shaking voice whispered.  
  
Dom swallowed hard again and dreadfully turned to look into the backseat, his mind going crazy.  
  
Half of him wanted to believe it wasn't true. It wanted to believe that it was last week at this time. That Letty was asleep in his arms, that none of this had happened and that it had just been a bad dream.  
  
The other half was dangerously falling apart. It wanted to cry and scream and shake Letty so she would wake up. He was never gonna see her beautiful face again, never look into her deep eyes, never again touch her silky skin, never again kiss her amazing lips.  
  
Dom's stomach flipped when he saw her. Back on the highway, he'd forced himself not to closely look at her, just to tell her he loved her, that she'd be okay and avoid looking at the damage. Now he faced it head on. Her usually deep brown Dominican skin was white as paper. The usual healthy glow it had was gone. The blood shined on her black shirt. These was also blood on her arms and what he could see of her face.  
  
He could feel himself go crazy. God Letty, why Let, my Let, the woman I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. The woman that kept me sane. So much character in one person. So much strength, so much person, and life.  
  
Dom turned back around to face the front of the car and felt the first, and only tear he would allow, fall down onto his face.  
  
Letty... 


	2. The Spinning Mind

Hello again people... I'm really glad you came back to read more... hehe. I understand, this chapter is incredibly short, but as you might've already read on T-L-L, I just got home from vacation and I'm getting back into the swing of things. I just wrote this chapter tonight, so I hope its good! I promise the next update will be longer... I just have to write it first. I'm still not sure if I'm gonna continue this story or not, now that The Linder Lie is slowly coming to a close, I've been thinking about other stories... and I can't much less keep one story updated regularly, much less three, but I'll just have to see  
  
I hope you enjoy it! Plz leave a review!

* * *

The Spinning Mind

The world spun. The darkness surrounded her and it twisted and turned in deadly patterns.  
The sharp beeps broke into the dizzying thoughts. She felt weighed down, each of her limbs seemed to require too much work to lift and move.  
The beeps continued, slicing into her black world. 'Dammit, those are getting annoying; they sound like their coming from a heart monitor. Oh god, a heart monitor? Why would there be a heart-'  
Her eyes flew open and her heart raced.  
The light that flooded her sight forced her to again close her eyes.  
God, it was so bright. The world spun even more now, more twists and turns, more dizziness.  
She knew she had to open her eyes, she had to see where she was and why she was here.  
She opened her eyes again, struggling against the bright daylight that invaded her mind.  
She forced herself to hold her eyes open, determined to beat the light.  
Her head was pounding madly, screaming at her eyes to close. The world was spinning, seeming to grab her and pull her at all angles.  
The world suddenly focused around her and her heat skipped a beat, oh god, she was in a hospital.  
The white walls, floors and crisp sheets covering her reflected the light coming in from the large window.  
A hospital. Why a hospital? Hospitals were medical prisons with bodyguards in white.  
Her first thoughts were to get out as soon as possible, but as she moved, she understood why she was in the hospital bed in the first place.  
A sharp pain coursed through her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her ribs to stop the stabbing pain, but it worsened and breathing seem to become harder.  
Shit, definitely broken.  
As gently as she could, she eased herself back against the cardboard like bed, she tried to evaluate her situation and condition.  
The pounding in her head wasn't even comparable to the headaches she was used to. The headaches caused by a night filled with too much drinking, not enough sleep, and hangovers from hell. Headaches from when she was so mad she wanted to kill someone or so frustrated, she could just walk out. She was used to those, those were typical.  
A good majority of her ribs had to be cracked or broken, possible even shattered, what did she know? The only thing was, she didn't remember why. The last thing she remembered was.  
A loud car horn honked from the street down below and thoughts flew at her without warning.  
Speed. Lots of speed. There was a girl. She was going so fast, she was flying. Civic. She was in a Honda Civic. They called it the Back shelf Baby, her and a man, but she was alone. There was a semi next to her. The girl felt overpowered by the huge vehicle, as if she was just a dot next to it. Oh god, there was a man on the semi, Vince. The girl was talking into a radio, what was she doing?  
The thoughts were coming too fast, one leading to another and then another, it took all the energy she had to even process them in her mind.  
It was like she was watching a movie, just observing and trying to comprehend The semi was getting closer to the Civic the girl was in. The girl in the movie didn't see it and it got closer. She tried to call out to the girl to warn her, but she had no voice. An earth shattering smash sent the girl flying into the air. Then suddenly, it was as if she was pulled from the viewer into the nightmare. She looked up and saw the highway, saw the semi and Vince, and saw the ground a split second before she smashed into it.  
With a sharp intake of breath, she remembered everything. Her life, the team, and that one job.  
He'd looked at her, told her he loved her, told her everything was going to be okay.  
Like hell, it was okay, she was in a hospital in god only knows where and she had no idea what was going on. Even worse, she was _alone_ in a hospital in god only knows where.  
Closing her eyes and leaning her pounding head against the flat pillow on the bed, she let words run through her head. So much yelling. Yelling about Vince, about how he was stuck, how he couldn't get him off. Her words, so confident, no matter how scared she was. Her promise to save Vince. And the final prayer she had whispered before hitting the gas to catch up to the semi to.  
One word rang more evident then all of the others. One word made her open her eyes and take as steady a breath as possible. The one word she had heard Dominic scream as she flew through the air. It was her name... _Letty._


End file.
